


This Is What Victory Tastes Like

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Opening Day, cheerleader!George, football player!Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: George is a cheerleader for Toccoa High School and Joe is a football player on the team. Pure, adorable fluff ensues.





	This Is What Victory Tastes Like

**Author's Note:**

> This was the most random idea ever, but I couldn't stop thinking about how cute it would be if George was a cheerleader and he wore Joe's number on game days. 
> 
> All the cheers in here are not my own, but ones that I found on the internet.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ask 10 people, and 12 would agree that they wouldn't want George Luz within two feet of a megaphone, microphone, or _anything_ that could amplify his voice.  
  
He's already loud enough, like when he yells across the cafeteria at Perco because he's too short to see where Luz's sitting. Like when his obnoxious laugh echoes throughout the high school when Hoobler falls asleep in Sobel's algebra class _again_ , only to be woken up having no clue how to do the problems and gaining an hour of detention. Like when he wolf-whistles loud enough for his boyfriend to hear through his blaring music as he passes the weight room as he leaves school.

Needless to say, he does not need to increase his volume. At all.

And yet, he's captain of the cheerleading squad for a reason.

The only boy on the team, Luz was expected to catch and be a base for nearly every complex trick. No matter their enthusiasm, the boys of cheerleading aren't known for being the crowd-ralliers, the excitement-boosters. They're just meant to provide the muscle.

While Luz is impressively strong in comparison to how he appears (slightly lanky and soft, a little bit on the thin side), his voice is strongest. Every pep rally or game, Luz can be found wielding a megaphone as big as he is, screaming chants at the top of his lungs to get the crowd energized.

Currently, it's opening night of the football season, and Luz is having the time of his life directing the excited student section in a classic chant for the Toccoa High School Soldiers.

"G-O- let me hear ya say GO! That's right, unite, let me hear you say FIGHT! W-I-N, let me hear you say WIN! Together again — GO, FIGHT, WIN, HEY!"

George grins wildly as the student body claps and stomps along with him, the cheer practically muscle memory at this point in his high school career. He glances over at Faye Tanner, another senior and the girlfriend of his buddy, Skip Muck, and she smiles brightly back at him. The girls on the team love George, and he's always felt more than welcome cheering with them.

"Last opening day!" She calls giddily to him, giving him a high-five before she hops swiftly into his basic hold, gliding gracefully through the air when he pushes up. When he catches her, a motion practiced and perfected, she pats his cheek affectionately.

"I'm gonna miss you when the season's over."

He scoffs. "Oh, come on. You know you can't get rid of me that easily. Skip's not gonna lose the few friends he has."

She laughs, eyes sparkling at his joke. "Very true. I don't know how you keep up with him."

"I should be asking you that; you're the one dating the man," George replies with a grin, moving into formation for their next cheer.

"Who shakes the best? We shake the best!  
The Soldiers put you to the test, 'cuz we shake the best!"

George loves this cheer not only because he gets to shake his pom-poms, but also because he unabashedly gets to shake his moneymaker in front of the entire crowd.

It also means he gets to turn around and show off the name on the back of his jersey, the name he wears proudly every game.

Every member of the cheerleading squad is required to wear a football player's jersey when playing at home. Normally, the players are not chosen by the cheerleaders, but Coach made a few exceptions. For example, Faye wears Skip's name and number (88; he's a tight end). George wears the number 73 beneath the last name of his offensive lineman boyfriend, Toye.

It's no secret that Luz and Toye are dating (or have been dating, for that matter). During the marching band's halftime show, if he can manage to sneak past the football coach, Luz will often find himself in Joe's strong arms, especially when it's a particularly cold night. Joe never complains, not even when George kisses him soundly on the lips in front of nearly the entire school, even though they're all probably watching the halftime show anyway.

After the game, Luz can often be found (or, rather, _heard_ ) yelling into his megaphone about how amazingly his boyfriend played last night; _did you see how he just mowed over that guy? He's so strong and I love him —_

Toye will, predictably, yank the megaphone out of George's hands, earning a pout from his personal cheerleader. But he's not such an awful person because if Luz agrees to leave the megaphone and Joe's football bag isn't too heavy, Toye will offer George a piggyback ride back to the locker rooms. Even if they don't win, George gets a piggyback ride, and Joe gets to laugh with his boyfriend as they zoom down the halls of the abandoned school when no one is looking.

After the games, they'll head to Sheetz to grab slushies, always grape for Joe and always an obscene mix of whatever fruity flavors are available for Luz. Toye will jokingly gripe about how the sugar just makes George more unbearably annoying, and Luz will just tease him back with already colorful lips about how yet he still buys him one every week.

The pair will then head back to Joe's beat-up pickup truck and will probably make out in the gas station parking lot for a while underneath the fluorescent lights. Maybe they'll be in the mood to drive out to somewhere more secluded and get it on in the backseat, but it's likely that they're both too tired to even think about doing anything remotely physical.

Dropping George off at his house every Friday night is bittersweet, but Joe always cherishes the kiss that is blown to him just before Luz pulls his front door shut behind him. The next morning, he'll awake to hundreds of texts and Snapchats from George asking him when they can get together somewhere private, and Joe will just shake his head and look at his practice schedule for his next free evening.

But tonight, it's opening night, and the Soldiers just won in an overwhelming victory, and slushies just aren't cutting the victory high that both George and Joe are running on. So tonight, they'll drive up to the grassy overlook of the town with a mattress, pillows, and fluffy blankets in the bed of Joe's truck and a text to both sets of parents that they're sleeping over at the other's place for the night.

His lips cold and wet, George drags them up Joe's neck, reaching his lips in a tantalizingly sweet embrace. They've got one final season of bliss to enjoy, and it all starts now.

And Joe sighs when George's lips meet his because _damn, this is what victory tastes like._

**Author's Note:**

> I might want to continue this high school au, but if I create a WIP, it'll never get finished... whoops.
> 
> Also, Faye and George as cheerleader buds GIVES ME LIFE


End file.
